


The Cobrastan Times

by aestivali



Category: Papers Please (Video Game)
Genre: Epistolary Style, Gen, Irrepressible Optimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali





	The Cobrastan Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrkgnao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrkgnao/gifts).



Issue 1  
31th July 1939  
Price: one hug

**Letter from the editor!  
Hello from Jorji :)**

Welcome to the first issue of this new local newspaper!! Many fun and interesting things happen here in ~~Obrastan~~ ~~Cbristan~~ Cobrastan, and the editor wants to share them all with you. I will be bringing you all the news and facts every weak in my very best handwriting, so enjoy and happy reading!!

**Exciting event!  
Cat rescued from tree**

Yesterday evening a small cat was helped down from a tree by a nice fireman. The cat got stuck in the late afternoon, just before I went in for dinner, and was still there an hour later. The editor tried to encourage the cat by smiling at it but cat remained in tree.

Fortunately a brave fireman arrived and got cat down with only small amount of swearing. The editor asked the fireman about it and he said: "Buzz off, kid, I've wasted enough time on this stupid cat already. I need to get back to work." It is good to know firemen are so focused on their important jobs.

The cat was later seen sitting on a fence and licking itself. When asked, it refused to give a comment.

**Advice page!  
Read this example and send your questions to be answered in issue 2**

_Dear Jorji,_

_I want to spend more time with him with my papa but he is always busy, he has a lot of work to do giving out packages to his friends. What can I do??_

Maybe offer to help him with his work, I'm sure he would appreciate it :) Even though he said "you're too young to sell this stuff yet" don't worry because one day you will be old enough!! Maybe even play games of it so you are all practised and ready for that happy day :) :) Good luck!

**Special preview!  
Little taste of Issue 2**

We have a new face in the street, her name is Anna Petrovna and she is a refugee from Kolechia. You have probably seen her wandering around and mumbling to herself. I will be asking her all about her country so we are sure to learn many new things! Don't miss out, subscribe today!!

Special offer: sign up for a whole year and get every issue written in the crayon of your choice! Please not blue though, I have lost that one :( But I'm sure it will turn up again so I shall keep you posted :) :) I will be doing Issue 2 in Arstotzkan red, don't miss it!


End file.
